parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) Preview Clip 2: The Bayou (Version 2).
Here is preview clip 2 of Thomas going through the bayou in Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia in Version 2. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Transcript *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship, Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot then pans on a shadow, who enters the private cabin, and falls over) In Devious Diesel's private cabin... *Dennis: Whoops! Ouch! (shakes his head and looks back) You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks forward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares to disturb me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he... he has made it to the swamps! *Devious Diesel: (turns around, shocked) What?! (angrily) You incompetent imbecile! (growls) Arrrrrrrrggggggg! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs a yellow lum and eats it. Several trains go out to search for Thomas) *(meanwhile, at the Bayou, Thomas has arrived at the bayou, just as Cock o' the North No. 92214 arrives, hauling some passenger cars. Thomas sees the train and jumps onto a floating barrel and shoots a bomb out of the way. He jumps onto another platform to grab a green lum and hops onto another platform to free a fimilar spirit and jumps onto a floating barrel to get across to the other platform to get two yellow lums. As Thomas grabs a green lum and yellow lum, Thomas shoots a switch to activate a bridge, flies down, grabbing another yellow lum, races across the bridges, hops onto another bridge to get four yellow lums, passing No. 65462 and 80136 hauling a passenger train and pursuing him, climbs up to get a green lum, shoots a cage to get another fimilar spirit, and force grips Den, who gasps and gets thrown into the river. Thomas jumps around, cheering) *Thomas: Yeesss! (runs up and shoots a purple lum, swings across, flies onto a platform to shoot so many weasels, that he lands on a floating barrel, that takes him across while he collects five yellow lums and shoots many weasels. He sees 76079 and Taw Valley hauling a passenger train and pursuing him that he flies onto a high platform to get a green lum and two red lums, and shoots a cage to free a fimilar spirit. He flies down, grabbing four more yellow lums and another green lum, runs across the bridge to get another yellow lum. He shoots another purple lum, gets two more yellow lums, and gets the other one that he missed, and shoots the purple lum and shoots a cage to free another fimilar spirit in a hiding place. Thomas flies back to the bridge and goes across, collecting four more yellow lums, frees another cage to get another fimilar spirit and runs through the tunnel to escape, passing the five locomotives pulling their passenger trains) *(back at the prison ship, Diesel is very cross) *Devious Diesel: I'm surrounded by incompetents. I shall never be able to stop Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: Your Majesty! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. Ha-ha! I have a mission for you, a special mission. *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. (grabs his red staff, that he activates, and winks at his boss) *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring the body of this confounded Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. With pleasure! (swings his saber staff and hops aboard King Edward 1 and Tangmere and switches off his lightsaber staff. Diesel laughs evilly as Tangmere and King Edward 1 whistle and depart) *Devious Diesel: You aren't long for this world now, Thomas. Because S.C.Ruffey and his guards will make scrap iron of you! (laughs evilly again) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof